1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an apparatus for recovering refrigerant from an air conditioning system which is to be repaired, and in particular to a heat exchanger for a refrigerant recovery apparatus which both serves as an evaporator and a condenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical refrigerant recovery apparatus has means for connection to an air conditioning system. The recovery apparatus will draw in the refrigerant from the air conditioning system. The refrigerant flows through an expansion valve, some type of evaporator, a filter and then to a compressor. The compressor compresses the refrigerant and supplies it to a condenser. The condenser condenses the refrigerant to a liquid, which then will be stored in a storage container.
One problem of a refrigerant recovery apparatus is disposing of water condensate that will naturally develop on the tubes of the evaporator coil. The water condensate will drip and requires disposal. Most refrigerant recovery devices are portable and do not have a ready means for disposing of water that collects due to the condensation.
Some refrigerant recovery devices utilize evaporators other than of the finned coil type. One type utilizes an evaporator coil within a cannister. The cannister receives liquid refrigerant warmed by the condenser. The coil is immersed within the liquid refrigerant. Another type utilizes as an evaporator an annular member surrounding the storage container. The stored, warm liquid in the storage container will warm the annular member.
While these types are workable, a finned tube evaporator is efficient and inexpensive. Consequently, it would be desirable to find a ready means for disposal of condensate formed on the tubes of a finned tube evaporator.